<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Gentle Introduction by Nzinga</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23019934">A Gentle Introduction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nzinga/pseuds/Nzinga'>Nzinga</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Xena: Warrior Princess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:00:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23019934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nzinga/pseuds/Nzinga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A buried story, written in 1999 but never posted. PWP</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gabrielle &amp; Xena, Gabrielle/Xena, xena - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Gentle Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Xena lay on her back on the bed in Queen Clymene’s royal guest quarters, smiling. When Xena and Gabrielle refuse payment for rescuing the queen’s only daughter and heir from kidnappers, asking only for a meal and a bed, the queen apparently decided to make it the best meal and bed either had seen for years. And the warrior was having no trouble enjoying it.<br/>
The door to the bath chamber opened and Xena watched as Gabrielle walked in, enjoying that, too. She wore a short white silk robe over her still slightly damp skin. Her hair was wet from the bath and slicked back off her forehead. The warrior could tell from the soft smile and the shine in Gabrielle’s eyes that she didn’t mind the luxury either. And when their eyes met, the sparked connection between them told her that the bard was looking forward to some intimate time together. In the few months they had been lovers they had rarely been able to be together in privacy and complete safety.<br/>
“Xena, this place is beautiful.”<br/>
Gabrielle began to look around the room, tracing her fingers across exquisitely carved furniture, picking up small statues and other pieces of artwork. She really wanted to be in the huge bed on top of the warrior princess who looked luscious laying there, but she was also enjoying the anticipation—drawing it out a bit more. She ran her fingers across all the beautiful dresses in the wardrobe, amazed that anyone could have the wealth to keep all of this just for guests. Then her eyes were drawn to a large lacquered dresser and she pulled open the top drawer, peering inside. It took her a minute to register what the contents were, and as soon as she did, she froze in place.<br/>
“What is it, Gabrielle?”<br/>
Xena had been savoring the show, watching her bard soak in her surroundings with that insatiable storyteller’s curiosity. But she was beginning to get a little impatient, having waited long enough to have the young woman in bed with her.<br/>
“Gabrielle?”<br/>
“What is…” Gabrielle turned around. “Is this ….?”<br/>
Gabrielle held up a smooth, phallic shaped object. Xena’s eyebrow arched as she tried to keep a smile from reaching her lips.<br/>
“Yes, Gabrielle, it is.”<br/>
Gabrielle’s face was slightly flushed as she walked towards the warrior. “Then what is all of this?” she asked, running her fingers through a series of suede straps attached to the shaft.<br/>
“Well, that is so you can attach it. You know … wear it.” Something about Gabrielle could make Xena shy about things she had never been shy about before, and it puzzled her. Perhaps it was because they had loved each other for so long but only had been lovers for such a short time.<br/>
Gabrielle continued to stand beside the bed, silent, looking at the sex toy in her hand. Finally she looked up, meeting Xena’s eyes. Her expression was slightly puzzled, but Xena couldn’t tell what she was feeling or thinking.<br/>
Xena propped herself up on the wide array of pillows and gently grasped Gabrielle’s hand, pulling her up to sit on the edge of the bed beside her.<br/>
“Would you like to try it?” Xena asked, trying to keep a neutral tone, but an image had come unbidden to her mind. Just the thought of strapping it on and guiding Gabrielle’s hips as the bard writhed against her, it moving in and out –<br/>
Some of what Xena was feeling must have come across to Gabrielle, her hips stirring on the edge of the bed. “I must admit, I’m … curious,” she said in an understatement uncharacteristic of the bard, but her voice, huskier than normal, revealed her true level of interest. “But I didn’t really like ….” The bard was having trouble finding the words she sought. She traced the shape of the phallus with her fingers.<br/>
“Go on,” Xena nodded.<br/>
“I mean, it’s not that I don’t like having something inside me… well, not just ‘something.’ You.” Gabrielle’s voice dropped. “Your fingers. She paused, then in a throaty whisper she added “I love that.”<br/>
Xena’s eyes got a little glassy, and her breathing deeper. She had to clear her throat before responding. “Well I think it is about who it is attached to. How it is used. How you feel about the person. It can make all the difference between enjoyable and, well, uncomfortable.”<br/>
Gabrielle smiled at that, and slowly drew her eyes down the length of Xena’s body. “Who it is attached to, hmm?” She slowly pulled back the sheet covering Xena and placed her hand on the warrior’s belly, tracing the tip of the phallus along Xena’s hip bone and then down the crease of her thigh. Xena bit back a gasp. “Yes, I can imagine how that could make all the difference,” Gabrielle whispered, slowly trailing the shaft back up Xena’s body and placing it in her hand. “Would you?” She asked rather politely, given the circumstances.<br/>
Xena smiled warmly at the bard. “If you insist.”<br/>
“Xena rose up on her knees and attached the suede strips to her hips and between her legs, biting her lower lip as the base pressed against sensitive flesh. As she sat back, she held Gabrielle’s gaze as the bard slowly, hesitantly opened the tie of her robe and let it slide from her shoulders. The Gabrielle moved to lay on her back.<br/>
“No,” Xena said, clasping Gabrielle’s shoulders. Xena lay back instead and guided Gabrielle to straddle her. “This will be better. Then you can control how deep I go.” And I can watch you do it, she added silently.<br/>
Straddling Xena’s hips, Gabrielle moved forward, carefully pressing herself along the length of the shaft. Grasping just below the top, she rose up on her knees, rubbing the tip against herself. She exhaled hard as she felt her own wetness begin to lubricate the tip.<br/>
Xena reached out to brush Gabrielle’s hair out of her face, to have a clear view. She held it to the side in a firm grip, torn between watching Gabrielle’s face begin to flush with passion or watching her fingers as she bumped the phallus against herself. With her free hand Xena grasped the base of the shaft, helping Gabrielle in her quest to slick it all around. And each time she pulled it forward, Xena felt sweet friction where the center strap lay between her own labia. She traced her fingers along the length of the shaft until they met Gabrielle’s. Gabrielle just held on as Xena moved it with longer strokes, the tip sliding front to back, around her wet opening, through the crease of her rear cheeks and then back to front again.<br/>
“Xena,” the bard whispered, taking her own hand away and using it to brace some of her weight.<br/>
“I think you’re ready, Gabrielle,” the warrior husked. “Are you ready for me? Do you want me inside you?” Xena received a heart-felt nod in response. Clasping Gabrielle’s hand she placed it back on the shaft and took the bard’s hips into her own hands.  Letting Gabrielle guide, she pushed in.<br/>
As Gabrielle slid down the shaft, a deep moan escaped her lips. She sat back on her heels, taking the phallus inside herself, her body quickly adjusting to the feeling of fullness. Rocking up on her hands, Gabrielle slowly pushed herself up and down, eyes closing at the exquisite feeling.<br/>
“Open your eyes, Gabrielle.”<br/>
The bard looked down and saw the blue fire of Xena’s gaze consume her, the look of passion causing the muscles in her stomach to clutch. A shiver shot up her spine and she used her hands to brace herself on Xena’s wide shoulders, feeling the muscles there clench as the warrior’s arms worked Gabrielle’s hips to guide her pushing. She leaned forward, resting her full weight on the warrior, legs on top of Xena’s.<br/>
Xena shifted, raising her knees so Gabrielle’s legs lay between her own. Xena arched her back a little, groaning as the shift created a delicious rub against her.  Reaching down between her legs she grasped Gabrielle’s rear – a cheek in each hand – to pull the bard tightly to her. Then Xena used her hands to slowly, gently rock Gabrielle between her legs.<br/>
“Oh gods,” Gabrielle breathed, melting onto the warrior. She curled her hands under Xena’s shoulders and just held on as Xena rocked her. As Gabrielle pulled up a little using Xena’s shoulders for leverage she heard the woman under her groan.<br/>
“Ugh … Gabrielle that feels ….” Gabrielle pressed her toes into the mattress, using her calves to rock a little harder against Xena, who was now writing beneath her. Xena began pulling harder against Gabrielle’s rear, spreading her with each movement.<br/>
“Oh, Xena – you ….” Gabrielle slid her hands down the warrior’s flexing biceps and then grabbed tight while she pumped her hips with increasing abandon.<br/>
Xena moaned as the motion pressed the base of the shaft against her center, fingers spreading to more fully grasp the bard’s rear, squeezing hard in rhythm with Gabrielle’s hips.<br/>
Gabrielle dropped her head down to kiss Xena, devouring her mouth, sucking on her lips, thrusting her tongue into Xena’s mouth with the same rhythm Xena thrust into her center. She groaned against Xena’s mouth when she felt Xena press up with her own hips, thrusting deeper into her.<br/>
“Oh, you’re good,” Xena panted as they ground against each other, “Does that feel good? Do you like it like that?”<br/>
“Gods yes. H-harder, please.”<br/>
Xena increased the power behind her hip thrusts, felt Gabrielle grow weak, dropping her head on Xena’s breasts. Felt the bard’s breath fanning already erect nipples. Gabrielle captured one between her teeth, lips still parted. Xena felt every inhale and exhale against sensitive flesh, and from this angle she could see the shaft moving in and out ….<br/>
‘Oh gods, Xena ah … ah … ahh ….” Gabrielle let her full weight down onto the shaft and slid a hand down Xena’s arm to clasp her breast, while continuing to pull on the nipple between her teeth from base to tip, breathing hard against the swollen tip. “Xena, yes. Please … make me come—“<br/>
This is what Xena was waiting for. She had been fighting orgasm for a while now and was more than happy to surrender at this point. “Push against me, Gabrielle—come on, push! Yes … just like that … gods. Gods!”<br/>
Gabrielle’s inner muscles clenched against the shaft inside her as her orgasm began and the force of it pushed the base of it back against Xena’s clit. Gabrielle pulled her teeth away from Xena’s nipple at the last second, not wanting to hurt her. Eyes closed, mouth open, Gabrielle felt her whole body clench and then vibrate against Xena who was still calling on the gods, one hand wrapped in Gabrielle’s hair holding Gabrielle to her breast, the other grasping the bard’s rear, pumping hard and fast. Gabrielle felt her own yell after it had already left her throat.<br/>
As their heart rates began returning to normal, Xena cradled the bard and softly shifted them so they lay on their sides, facing each other. Gabrielle shivered as Xena withdrew, the phallus pressing between them.<br/>
“I couldn’t tell if you liked that,” Xena said with a sensual smile, tracing Gabrielle’s lips with a gentle finger. With a deft flip of her hips and arms, Gabrielle pulled the warrior down on top of her. Pulling Xena’s hips against her, she spread her legs and raked short nails across Xena’s backside.<br/>
“Again,” she told a startled but happy warrior.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>